Homecoming
Homecoming is the 11th episode of Season 3 and is the 55th episode overall. Summary As allies and enemies scramble to learn what happened the night of Emily’s wedding, the Graysons close ranks to protect their own. But when everyone’s a suspect, it’s only a matter of time before they tear each other apart. Recap Nolan watches with amusement as news reports roll in about Emily Thorne being shot. He plays the part of a devastated BFF for Patrick’s benefit. Nolan has no idea that the staged shooting took an unexpected real turn at sea. Emily struggles to survive while clutching a buoy. The transmitter she had attached to her garter is working just enough for Aiden to get a lock on the signal. Emily makes her way onto a small yacht. Aiden finds her in bad shape. She needs to get to a hospital. Aiden makes a noise which awakens the boat’s captain. The startled seaman soon finds the bloodied bride unconscious on his deck. Charlotte suspects her mother may be the one who shot Emily. The police also have their suspicions since Victoria can’t account for her whereabouts. That’s because she only recalls having blacked out. Margaux turns over photos of the wedding event, but not all of them. Jack is feeling guilty for threatening to expose Emily if she didn’t wrap up her revengenda by summer’s end. He fills in Nolan on what’s gone down. Both men are relieved when Aiden comes by to assure them that Emily is alive. She’s also in grave danger. When Nolan tries to visit Emily in the hospital, he learns that Patrick’s loyalties lie solely with his mother. He leaves a smartphone at the hospital to access the patient files. The doctor gives the Graysons the 411 on Emily’s critical situation. She privately lets Daniel know that his new bride was never pregnant. When Emily awakens, she has no idea what’s happened. She lets Daniel know that she doesn’t remember anything, including who she is. Nolan hacks into the hospital database to learn that his good friend Ems is suffering from Transient Global Amnesia. Not good. Jack sees the photos Margaux hid from the police. He notices that Victoria isn’t the only one missing from the pictures that were taken when the shooting occurred. Aiden believes Emily is faking her condition because she’s surrounded by the enemy. He disguises himself as an ambulance driver to infiltrate the hospital with Nolan’s hacker help. Aiden is shocked to discover that Emily isn’t faking anything. She truly doesn’t remember. Nolan believes her issues may be psychological as well as physiological. She needs someone to make an emotional connection with her. Nolan believes she needs Jack. Daniel lets his mother know that she’s been right about Emily from the start. He confesses to the shooting. He plans to turn himself in. That’s not something Victoria is willing to let happen. She pays a visit to Margaux to suggest that Conrad is setting her up. The copies of the photos that were taken after the shooting show that Lydia was nowhere to be found. Victoria wants her hubby to help frame Lydia in order to protect Daniel. Conrad reluctantly gets onboard with the plan. A short time later, Lydia Davis is branded the prime suspect in the shooting of Emily Thorne. Victoria is in the clear while Daniel and Conrad are on the outs with each other. Emily remembers something about her past while Charlotte is visiting her. She knows her father’s name. Charlotte is shocked when she reveals that it’s David Clarke. She relays this newsflash to Jack, who tries to convince her that he needs to see Emily. The two of them arrive at the hospital just as a nurse was suspiciously about to inject Emily’s IV. The mystery medical worker is Niko. She and Aiden have a past as evidenced by the kiss they share in a parking garage. In other news, Patrick lets Victoria know that Nolan is keeping the Infinity Box locked up in a wall safe. At the hospital, Jack assures Emily that she is the toughest, most annoyingly-bullheaded person on the planet. He means this as a compliment, of course. Jack hand over the locket Emily gave him after Amanda died. He talks about how they’ve had many fights over the summer. He apologizes for that. Jack kisses Emily on the forehead. He asks her to come back. This heartfelt plea has an amazing effect. Suddenly, Emily remembers again. She knows that Daniel is the one who shot her. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Emily Grayson * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson * Barry Sloane as Aiden Mathis * Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke Guest Cast *Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal *Justin Hartley as Patrick Osbourne *Stephanie Jacobsen as Niko Takeda *Fredric Lehne as Detective *Amber Valletta as Lydia Davis Co-Starring Cast *Holly Hawkins as Dr. Angela Sturman *Joel Bryant as Officer *Caroline Whitney Smith as Police Woman *John Knox as Fisherman *Daniel Steven Gonzalez as Cop *Melissa McCarty as Newscaster Uncredited *Margarita Levieva as Amanda Clarke (archive footage) Quotes :Emily: Where am I? :Daniel: You're in the hospital. :Emily: Why? What happened? :Daniel:You don't know? What do you remember? :Emily: Nothing. I don't remember anything. Please tell me. Who am I? ---- :Nolan: She still in danger! Maybe now more than ever. ---- :Conrad: Have you lost your damn mind ---- :Lydia Davis: I never knew how unconfortable this chair is ---- :Detective: Let's discuss the public feuds you've had with the victim :Victoria: Not without my lawyer ---- :Nolan: I will let you know if I meet anyone inocent Gallery Videos Revenge 3x11 - Season 3 Episode 11 Preview Promo "Homecoming" (HD)|Promo Revenge 3x11 Sneak Peek "Homecoming"|Sneak Peek Pictures Homecoming 1.jpg Homecoming 2.jpg Homecoming 3.jpg Homecoming 4.jpg Homecoming 5.jpg Homecoming 6.jpg Homecoming 7.jpg Homecoming 8.jpg Homecoming 9.jpg Homecoming 10.jpg Homecoming 11.jpg Homecoming 12.jpg Homecoming 13.jpg Homecoming 14.jpg Homecoming 16.jpg Homecoming 17.jpg Homecoming 15.jpg Homecoming 18.jpg Homecoming 19.jpg Trivia This episode aired on January the 5th since the show was on a break for a few weeks. References Category:Images Category:Images of Characters Category:Images from Episodes